


This Time

by storyhaus



Category: FX:The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: Rollie is acting very weird on their date.





	This Time

Dating follow-up to "A Labor Day of Love". This is in the correct time frame.  
This Time  
Jill

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Just keep walking." Rollie smiled.

"Not even a hint?"

"What you need." He shook his head.

"Rollie, I--"

"Need you tonight?"

"Huh?"

"Devil inside." He shook his head with a smirk.

"Do you feel alright?"

"New sensation." He smiled at her and came to a stop.

"O'Shaughnessy's Pub? Rollie Tyler sometimes you--" She started angrily.

"Mystify?" He chuckled and ushered her inside.

"Not exactly." She gritted.

They were escorted to a table up front by the stage and ordered dinner.

Angie settled in,not feeling very happy about their first official date. She had donned her little black dress, did her hair and make-up just right in anticipation and here she sat...in a bar!

"Heaven sent." Rollie murmurred.

"What?"

"Beautiful girl." Rollie kissed her hand.

"Rol--"

Their dinner arrived and they ate.

Angie kept glancing at him, puzzled by his behavior. His words were strange and he acted like he had a secret.

Maybe there's more to this date than I think...

"And now ladies and gentlemen, a very special treat for you, all the way from the land down under...."

"The gift." Rollie smiled at Angie.

"Put your hands together for....INXS!!!!!" The man on stage announced.

Angie's mouth fell open and she looked at Rollie who grinned.

The band began with a powerful rendition of "Time" for their late lead singer Michael Hutchence.

Angie gripped Rollie's hand and sang along softly as he slid an arm around her shoulder.

She had been sixteen the first time she had seen the band live, Manny had talked Rollie into escorting her for her birthday and they'd had a great time. He knew she owned every album since then and when he'd gotten a heads up from the bartender, a friend of his, the band was to make a surprise appearance in town to tune up for a possible tour he knew it was the perfect first date.

The next few hours flew by as they listened to the music and everyone demanded three encores making their first gig a success.

"That was so great Rol!" Angie beamed as they walked to the Acura.

"The strangest party." He smiled.

"Oh...my...God! Rollie Tyler!" She stopped and stared at him.

"Elegantly wasted?" He chuckled amused.

"I can't believe I didn't get it!" She chided herself grabbing his arm. "They were all INXS singles titles!"

Rollie laughed and opened the car door.

"Taste it." She smiled.

"Huh?"

Angie kissed him passionately.

"Never tear us apart." She smiled when their lips parted then slid into the seat.

Rollie smiled and closed the door.

"Good times." He said to himself and knew he had "The One Thing" he needed.

The End

"Just Keep Walking"; "The One Thing"; "What You Need"; "This Time" "Good Times"; "Need You Tonight"; "Devil Inside"; "New Sensation"; "Mystify"; "Heaven Sent"; "Taste It"; "Beautiful Girl"; "The Gift"; "Time"; "The Strangest Party (The Are The Times)"; "Elegantly Wasted" and "Never Tear Us Apart" are all INXS singles titles.


End file.
